1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to support stands and pertains, more specifically, to knock-down construction stand having a pedestal base for artificial Christmas trees. The invention is characterized by use of a receptacle for the butt end of the tree which fits into a socket in the pedestal and protects the container in which the tree and stand are packaged from damage during transportation.
2. Prior Art
A variety of stands with pedestal like bases have been provided for supporting objects with upright poles or posts such as artificial trees. Several of these stands can be readily disassembled and have a central tubular section for supporting the vertical poles or posts, but these central sections are generally integral to the support structure of the stand and not removable (See Cuschera, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,758; Chase, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,096; Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,437; Sinchok, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,866; and Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,391). Other stands have receptacles for receiving the pole or post which are not part of the support structure of the stand, but which are also not designed to be removed therefrom (See Gabel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,304). One stand available for supporting trees includes a removable receptacle or cup, but the receptacle is not designed to be quickly mounted to the pole or post. Nor is the pole or post removable from the receptacle to permit reuse of the receptacle. Furthermore, the stand cannot be readily disassembled into smaller components for ease of storage and transportation (See Nielsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,377).
In shipping artificial trees or other objects with posts or poles, it has been found that the butt end of the pole or post sometimes punctures the shipping package causing damage to the object. None of the aforementioned stands includes a removable receptacle which is designed to be mounted on an artificial tree during shipment of the tree and disassembled stand and to be easily mounted in the assembled stand for supporting the tree in an upright position.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a pedestal base with a removable receptacle sized to snugly fit the butt end of the tree during shipment so as to prevent puncturing the shipping package by the butt end.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pedestal base of the above character which can be easily disassembled into planar components for ease of shipping.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pedestal base of the above character which is provided with a socket for easily and slidably receiving the receptacle.